onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 327
Chapter 327 is called "Shipyard Island, Construction Dock No. 1". Cover Page Color spread: "The Straw Hat Pirates Riding on a Going Merry Sky-Train." Short Summary Luffy, Usopp and Nami are shown around Dock 1 before Kaku returns with to report his findings during his evaluation of Going Merry. Long Summary Paulie is brought back to Dock 1 by fellow carpenter, Rob Lucci, while being scolded by Hattori, Lucci's pet pigeon, for stealing money. Iceburg explains to the three that if they had not stopped Paulie, the Galley-La Company would lose face. He continues to explain that the Franky Family are professional ship scavengers that also work as bounty hunters and often cause chaos in Water 7. The Straw Hats note that they did not look that strong however, Iceburg warns them not to underestimate Franky himself. At this, Lucci returns Paulie to Dock 1 while Hattori apologizes for the events and demands that they be apologized to. Paulie returns the money to Luffy but is hit over the head by Lucci while Hattori apologizes and explains that Paulie is in dept to a confused Luffy. Angered by this, Paulie throws Lucci who breaks his fall with only his fingers and Iceburg states that this is usual. Comically, Luffy tells Paulie that the true enemy is the pigeon, Hattori, and yells that the it should fight its own battles instead. Once returned back to Lucci's shoulder, Hattori introduces himself and Lucci. Nami finally realizes that Lucci is a ventriloquist amazing both Luffy and Usopp. Paulie states that he always speaks through the pigeon before getting mad at the way both Nami and Kalifa are dressed. As the doors of Dock 1 open, Iceburg explains that Lucci, Paulie and Kaku are part of the chief mechanics despite their odd personalities. When entering, all of the carpenters greet Iceburg happily while the Straw Hats are shocked by the size of the shipyard. After they note how popular Iceburg is, Kalifa explains that he united the seven battling carpenter companies to make the Galley-La Company and despite becoming the leader, his technique and love of carpentry is still the same. Luffy asks Iceburg to join his crew shocking the whole of the Galley-La Company and explains that there is no repairman on their crew. Iceburg gives him permission to take any carpenter with him if they are willing to become a pirate, as for him, since he is mayor he cannot go. Kaku returns to Dock 1 just as Usopp, who is carrying two of the suitcases, is attacked by the Franky Family. Nami notices the two suitcases Usopp was carrying sitting on the ground and suspects nothing. Kaku explains to them that even if the Galley-La Company repair as much as possible, there would be no chance of them reaching the next island in Going Merry. On Going Merry, Zoro is seen asking whether it cannot go any further. Quick Reference Cover Page The shield and lions on the front of the train is a reference to Harry Potter, only the four letters represent the four seas, [[North Blue|'N'''orth Blue]], [[South Blue|'S'outh Blue]], [[East Blue|'E'ast Blue]], and [[West Blue|'W'''est Blue]]. Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Rob Lucci always talks through Hattori, never directly. *Usopp has gone missing after being attacked by the Franky Family despite the suitcases still being at Dock 1. *It is revealed by Kaku that the Going Merry has no chance of reaching the next island even if the Galley-La Company repair it as best they can. Characters : first introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 327 de:Zōsenjima Zōsenkōjō 1-ban Dock it:Capitolo 327